Thanksgiving, back at home
by nikinou
Summary: After a long day of introductions to each other's families and celebrating Thanksgiving, Peggy and Stan arrive home.


After a long day of introductions to family, Stan and Peggy are glad to be back home.

Back at Stan's apartment, now their apartment, Stan unlocks the door, and Peggy kicks her heels off before even removing her coat. Her feet are killing her, the waistband on her skirt feels too damn tight. She really ate too much dessert at Aunt Stella's. But it was all sooooo good. It's not every day that she gets to eat sfogliatella, cannoli AND pumpkin and apple pie. She is tipsy from too much anisette, and exhausted, but elated, and it's not just a sugar high. Stan helps her with her coat and tells her "I think you better get to bed. You look shot."

"Gee thanks." She laughs and throws her arms around Stan's neck. "And you…You look gawgeous! Like my Bensonhurst accent?"

"Are you being a wise guy now? Making fun of my aunt?" He is starting to get a little pissed off.

"No…oh no, no, no! Stan, I'm not making fun…I LOVE Aunt Stella! You were such a lucky boy, so lucky to have her, have all of them." Peggy pleaded.

She didn't mean to insult his family. She's had a little too much to drink, but she had such a great time…and was so glad that they went to Stan's house at the END of the day. His family was great – they were all so loving and demonstrative, and funny! Even though it was a little overwhelming at first, she soon felt wrapped in the warmth of the family. She could feel how genuinely happy they all were for Stan.

She also did feel some sadness in Stella and Bob. In the kitchen while helping with dishes, she offered her sympathies to them both. Stella hugged her so tightly… "Bless you, sweetie." She told Peggy. "You know, I feel like some people think I should "get over it" already, but you don't…you don't just "get over" raising your child for twenty years and then suddenly having him gone from your life forever." She started to cry and then wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to unload that on you. You're a good girl. Thank you for remembering my Robbie." Peggy's eyes welled up. Although she did not raise him, she knew all too well about having a child gone from her life forever.

In their hallway, Stan smiles at her. "You better not be making fun. Smart ass."

Just then, the telephone rings, startling them both.

"Who the hell is this now, it's fuckin' 10:30!" Stan complains.

"Answer it and find out, big mouth" Peggy says while walking over to the bathroom.

Stan picks up the phone in the kitchen while putting the lasagna Aunt Stella sent him home with into the fridge. "Hey Joanie…Happy Thanksgiving! Everything ok, honey?"

Peggy wonders 'What is Joan doing, calling at this hour? It's not that late, but surely Kevin is asleep by now…I hope she's alright….'

"Yeah, yeah…we had a big day in Brooklyn. Meeting the families. Your friend looks like she went 9 rounds with Clay…" Stan pauses and laughs… "Ok, Ali…whoever he is now. How was your day? How's Kevin, your mom?" Another pause. "Ok, lemme get her…hold on Joanie."

Stan bellows to Peggy "Pegs…pick up the phone…it's Joan. She wants to ask us something."

Peggy washes her hands and quickly walks into the bedroom, unzipping that damn skirt, plopping down on the bed, she picks up the phone on the nightstand. "Joan…Happy Thanksgiving! Is everything ok?"

Joan tells Peggy "Oh yes, everything is great…so sorry to call you guys so late, but I knew you'd be awake. Listen…are you both on the line…have you picked a date yet?"

"For what?" Stan asks from the kitchen phone.

Joan giggles… "For your wedding, silly!"

Peggy tells Joan "We just got engaged…we haven't even thought about that yet."

"Well, think about it." Joan instructs them. "What are you doing for Valentine's Day, you lovebirds?" She giggles with excitement.

"Cut to the chase Joanie." Stan tells her.

"Don't mind him, he's impatient." Peggy interjects.

"Well, you know I have been working with Ken lately. One of his old roommates from college was getting married, reception at the Columbia Club, you know, in midtown…on Valentine's Day. Well, it seems the girl called the wedding off yesterday."

"Ok, so?" Stan doesn't get it. Peggy does.

"So…so, the venue is available…February 14th, 1971! It's a Sunday, but at least it's a weekend. What do you think? Ken could absolutely get you in there, he's a Columbia man, you know. Wouldn't that be romantic?" Joan gushes.

Peggy is starting to sweat now. February. That's only a couple short months away. She is so busy at work now. How could she ever pull that off? "Joan, I don't think I can get it all together that quickly…that is so soon."

"Nonsense. I'll help you. I'm a terrific organizer, you know that." Joan insists.

"I don't know Joan, I haven't even thought about any of that yet." Peggy looked at one exactly one bridal magazine, while standing on line at the newspaper stand, and she didn't even buy it…that was the extent of wedding preparation she had done.

"Think about it. Ken mentioned it in passing to me…I thought of you guys right away and told him I'd speak to you. I just didn't get a chance yesterday…so busy." Joan sounded very business-like now. "This is a fabulous opportunity, I'm sure you could get a good deal if you jump on this. Take advantage of the timing, you two."

Peggy's head is swimming now. It's really happening. She's really marrying him. God, this has been a long day. Her nerves start working on her again, and her stomach is churning.

Stan tells Joan "Gimme Kenny's number. I'll call him tomorrow…will he be in the office or at home?" Short pause. "You're right, we should take a look, at least. Thanks Joanie. Good night. Kiss Kevin for us."

Peggy puts down the phone and quickly runs into the bathroom. She doesn't feel well at all. And now she's throwing up into the toilet.


End file.
